Five Steps to Insanity
by Caligo Umbrae
Summary: Ever felt like you had an unlucky day? Well for Mai that is the day she met two utterly insane and violent Psychopaths. They seem to pay no mind to anything besides: torturing, reading and themselves. Based on the misuse of psychological terms. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: How do I describe this? How about the result of reading psychology books, then Ghost Hunt fanfiction and then Creepypastas?**

 **This story is based on the misuse of psychological insults and the difference with the real meaning.**

 **In this story Mai is not aware of these meanings and has played a wide range of horror games.**

 **There will be a 3** **rd** **Narrator helping you throughout the story with what different parts mean and why it effects the potential victim. I will put a note above these parts. The original story is written in Mai's point of view.**

 **The story is based on different disorders but the centre is Psychopathy. So naturally, the other disorders will be a side effect of Psychopathy.**

 **Hopefully you've played Psychopath games. Then you'll see what I mean.**

 **Oh and it's set in an alternative world, just for the sake of the Davis twins.**

 **Now we shall begin…**

* * *

 ** _3_** ** _rd_** ** _Narrator_**

Psychopathy

A disorder in which makes minds emotionless. It causes triggers in overconfidence and forces the victim's mind into believing that there is no difference between life and death; although this occurs on rare occasions and makes the victim ruthless and possibly violent. The victim often has trouble identifying emotions and counts them as worthless. Now, let us explore the world of psychopaths, not through psychology, but through how the world sees them. Keep in mind, 'psychopath' is one of the most misused words relating to psychology..

 ** _Mai POV_**

 ** _2 DAYS INTO SUMMER VACATION_**

I love summer! I mean I can actually relax, not get told off for my homework and just have a nice life!  
I have decided to go exploring this summer. I want to find new places in this lonely city. I was thinking about how boring my life was earlier, and I decided to spice it up. Who knows, maybe I'll find some sort of adventure that way.

And that is exactly why I'm skipping down this gloomy street. A gloomy street with only one apartment building, nothing else. Quite suspicious if you ask me.

The apartment looks modern, although everywhere seems sealed off except the bottom floor, as it has a glass window and a red wooden door. The apartment itself is covered in glass, but you can't see anything, it's very tall. God knows how expensive it is. Imagine if someone owned every single floor in this.

I really want to see what it looks like inside, so I let my curiosity take over and walk closer to the window, and look into it. I see a grumpy looking boy sat around the wooden dining table. I can't see his face clearly as he has his head down, but he has raven black hair and pale skin. He seems tall and is wearing all black. I look to the right, and see a boy with the same colour hair and pale skin. His eyes are blue-grey, and he's cooking. Unlike the other one, he seems pretty happy and is wearing completely white. They seem the same age.

Funny how I wanted to see the furniture, but am currently staring at the two people in the apartment.

"Noll," The happy one calls.

"What?" The guy named Noll looks up as he speaks. I can now see his frowning face clearly. God, he looks identical to the other one. Twins perhaps?

"Food!" The happy boy answers as he takes a tray containing two plates with unidentified food on top. He places one of the plates in front of his possible twin and sits down himself.

"This is terrible Gene." Noll states. That's just mean!

"Your welcome!" Gene responds with a big smile. I laugh, not being able to stop myself from not doing so. I think they heard me, because they both snapped their heads towards me. 'Snapped' as in past tense. I have been found. Ouch! I hide my body and half of my head behind the wall.

Noll takes his knife and stabs it into the table harshly. Oh, few, I'm safe!They didn't see me! Or so it seems.

"Will you NOT RUIN THE FURNITURE?" Noll's potential twin scolds before taking knife from him.

"I have nothing else to ruin." Noll defends lamely, as he crosses his arms.

"Oh don't worry. We seem to have a guest here…" Gene turns to face me, with a big grin. An abnormal grin.

CAN'T I SURVIVE 10 MINUTES WITHOUT BEING FOUND?

"Oh it's not your fault. We're just too good..."

* * *

 **A/N: Who am I supposed to feel bad about? Mai? The twins? Or the poor knife and table?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Waking to a Land of Paradise**

 **(Sarcasm. Literally!)**

I woke up, still sleeping. Sleep a dream, reality a nightmare. Only if I could turn that around. Although, I know I can't…

Something tells me to stay still. To not open my eyes. To not move. To not breathe…  
I can't exactly recall the past few moments, which feel like years. I know it can't be that long, because I remember waking up in the morning.

As I try my hardest to remember:

 _I felt something get stabbed into my arm._

 _Then after a few minutes of blurry vision:_

 _I fell unconscious._

Not like that will help. There is no choice but to go against my instinct.

I open my eyes to a bright light. It hurts my eyes so I attempt to cover them with my arm. I pull my arm from the cold surface it has been resting on, but I realise that my wrist is blocked, reducing the movement of my elbow, thus making it impossible for me to cover my eyes. I test my other arm; unfortunately, that one is blocked too. I wonder what is blocking it. More memories rush in,

 _I leave the house._

 _End up in a weird place._

 _Get caught out._

Those memories alone make me try and jerk up from where I am… However, my neck is strapped too, just loose enough to be able to breathe…

My legs are tied too…

I scream the deadliest scream in my life time,

Even harder…

It feels like I'm ripping my own throat apart.

"What is this stupid noise you're making, Gene?" I hear from a distance.

 _Gene._

That sounds awfully familiar.

"Hey! It's not me! What are you talking about?" I hear the same voice? Or is it different?

I scream again, putting all the effort I had into it before I had to stop completely.

"I'm talking about tha- Come here, idiot!" It sounds closer now.

"Who are you calling an idi- Oh! Yay, she's awake!" The same voice, again?

"She's _conscious_."

"Whatever!" The person huffs. I can hear clicking of heels too!

"Hi!" A face just appears out of nowhere, kind of! I let out a short and quieter scream. The smile on the boy's face turns into a disappointed scowl.

"That's just plain rude! Not even a "hi" back." His face then disappears.

"Would it kill you to do some cleaning here? I can't find my favourite knife."

Knife! Who has a favourite knife?

I gulp!

"It's your turn brother. And besides I binned that one anyway. It was too dull!"

It went quiet.

I just realised that I can scream again.

So I do it.

"Oh shut up already!" I find myself listening to that voice. More clicking of heels.

The leathery grip on my left wrist loosens, followed by the one on the right.

Then my feet, which I forgot about all along.

I move hand towards my head, but it gets slammed down by a cold hand.

The bad feeling I have is just enough to make me want to cry. But I won't. I'm not going to show weakness.

"I don't recall telling you to move." His harsh voice rings through my ears unpleasantly. Seriously? Someone needs to teach this guy some manners!

But I have a feeling that they are two different people.

And that isn't just a bipolar guy talking to himself.

Then I see his face again, deep blue eyes, black hair.

I remember, he was the one who caught me.

And he had a twin.

No, his twin caught me.

Ughh! Everything is so confusing right now!

He unstraps my neck, and I feel someone else pulling me by the hand causing me to nearly fall on my face, on the stony floor, from that… thing, which felt like a metal ironing board. But I managed to catch myself with my other hand. I look up to meet his twin, who is still trying to drag me along by my hand. I have no choice but to let him, as my numb legs are too wobbly to help me stand on my own.

He pushes me onto a chair, while his twin lets go of my hand and starts strapping my wrists onto the arm of the chair with this belt that is half-attached to it.

"What do you think you're doing?" I say suddenly, surprising myself.

"Nor do I recall telling to question my brother." The other one says. So rude.

"Okay then, since you didn't tell me to question your brother, then I'll ask you: WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" I shout, somehow managing. I think I'm letting my tears into anger. Is this a good thing?

"I'm standing, I'm sure of it." I don't know what to say anymore, so I stay quiet.

"Oh, I'll answer you!" His twin chirps, standing up, after tying my hand. I try and kick him, so he sits to strap them too.

"Hey! Let go!" I try and kick him again, but he is stronger and keeps them still using his hands. I stay still. After a few minutes of silence, he stands up again and walks to a table nearby. I take this time to look at my surroundings.

I wish I didn't.

The walls painted black, covered in even darker liquid. A table full of equipment I can't see, covered in red.

I gulp again.

Could that be…?

I laugh. Obviously not. That's impossible.

My laugh earns a few looks from the twins but I ignore them.

To my right is the able I woke up on. A table… very convenient.

"Noll, where are the equipment I put here?"

"I binned them. They looked too ugly."

"Noll! Give them back!"

"Not until I have my knife back!"

"I won't give you it!"

"Then I'll just have to stab you with a screw driver." I blink when I hear this, and turn to look at them. To see Gene blinking too, before giving his brother an annoyed glare. He crossed his arms and pouts like a child.

"Fine! It's over there!" Gene points to a mini drawer. It is made of wood, but it's too far away for me to decide if its true.

"Key." Noll demands. Gene hands him a key.

Noll dumps a bunch of knives and other weird stuff onto the table as he walks towards the mini drawer. I swear that I saw a sickle probe in there!

My gaze follows him. He opens the drawer and takes out a knife covered in red. That is blood, I can't deny that! I gulp harder this time.

For the second time in my life, I can actually say the words "I'm scared".

The first time was when my mother died. I was petrified. What would an eight year old girl do in a lonely city with no one around? My father had died before birth, due to the same thing my mother died in: a stupid car crash. I had no one to look over me, absolutely no one.

And now thinking about it makes me want to scream again.

And cry myself to sleep.

To get away from this nightmare.

For the first time in days, I actually cry.

One tear turns into two, two to three and soon I'm a tied, sobbing mess.

With no one to look over me.

Like before.

A sharp pain in my palm over takes me, as I whip my head towards it to see what just happened.

I saw a very large cut ran diagonally across it.

Since I was already crying, the pain in my palm adds to it and I cry even harder. I don't eve care about how I got that cut. Maybe they'll feel sorry for me and let me go.

Not like that will ever happen.

"How can you say this is dull? It cuts perfectly, idiot." Noll says, waving the knife (which is now covered in a thin line of red on its tip) in front of his brother. I notice that the knife was only covered in dried blood before, and now it's covered in fresh blood. My palm was uncut before, and now it's an open wound. I cry again, this time, I don't know why.

"Shut up, Noll." Gene responded.

Noll glared at Gene, a glare that you would never want to see.

"Chill. It's only a knife. We have plenty of those."

My sobbing turns louder. Since when was I so… _weak_?


	3. Chapter 3

**You may love yourself, but so do I…  
The difference though, is that I never overdo it…**

"Yeah…" I nod for the 100th time today.

"See Noll: she says that I'm good looking!" Gene chirps excitedly to Noll. And no, I did not say that he's good-looking on my will. He forced it out of me.

"She only said it because it would be an insult to my handsome face otherwise." Noll reasons with confidence, never looking up from the book that he carefully holds by the spine. He has made himself comfortable on a leather couch that I failed to observe earlier, with his legs crossed. His left hand that is resting on the arm of the couch occasionally makes its way to his book, turning the pages rather quietly.

"But Nolly~, you never join me; that's why you're never included!" Gene whines, making sure to focus on the 'Nolly'. He crosses his arms and huffs as he looks over to his twin.

"Number one: it's not 'Nolly', its Oliver, idiot. Number two: I don't need to have mindless conversations with my victims to know that I'm good-looking. A look in the mirror is much quicker." Oliver places a plain black book mark on the page he is on, gently pushing it towards the spine. He then puts it on a nearby table (towards its clean corner), as he stands up, making his way out of the room.

A perfect chance to gather my thoughts.

It has not taken long since I have come to this conclusion:

Noll is the biggest narcissist in the world.

Gene is equally narcissistic, he just wants to hear it from others too. He is also very impatient.

That is the reason I've been forced to nod 100 times.

And lastly, if I did not die from Gene's endless love of poking me with this pointy thing (because I didn't answer him on time), I'll definitely die from infection.

Now you may be wondering about the pointy thing:

 _ **An example conversation,**_  
 _ **half an hour ago:**_

 _'I like the colour white! Don't you?' Gene asks cheerfully, waving his pointy thing around. What was it called again? Oh yes, an awl. It has an oak colour to the handle. The long thick metal shapes it perfect for use, as it comes to a point towards the end._

 _Moving on…To be honest, I hate white. But if I have to answer with a yes to save my life, I wil-_

 _'Oi! I asked you a question!' Gene complains, his smiling face suddenly scowling._

 _Poke!_

 _I hiss in pain as he pulls the tip of the awl out of my upper arm. It is dull. It stings more than anything._

 _'Yeah, I love white.' I say immediately, alarmed towards the situation._

 _'White is a stupid colour,' Noll points out as he walks into the room. 'But even though black is not a colour, it surpasses all the colours...' I roll my eyes at that._

 _ **Back to reality…**_

'That conversation should have been held in a 'safe' environment at school. Now don't get me wrong, my science teacher isn't what you call 'safe', but he's better than them.'

I drift out of my thoughts, only to realise that both of the twins are looking at me expectedly.

"So, who did you say was better than us again?" Eugene asks, as a horrific expression crosses his face. He slowly reaches to his side (as he is sat on the floor), and I'm pretty sure that's where the awl lies. I can feel my temperature rising, as sweat forms on my forehead. He does not look happy. When did I ever say that anyone is better than them? Because quite frankly, everyone is better than them.

I rub my fingers against my palm, immediately, stopping as one of them pulled on the open flesh.

"I-I never said anything." I defend in confusion, or at least try to. I know I'm not exactly on my right mind today, but I'm sure I never said anything to either of them. In fact, I find it easier to just stay quiet in such situations.

Gene's frown gets even deeper.

And I feel the cool of a metal on my shoulder.

And I would not dare to look.

"She was probably thinking out loud. Which is even worse. Because now she can't say 'I didn't mean it'!" Noll finally speaks, standing behind Gene, as he mimicked me in the most monotone way I've heard in years. I notice him wiping something with a rough white towel, and I absolutely do not want to know about what's he's wiping. You know, like I didn't want to know most of the things I learned today.

Although, that does explain it, I thought about my scary science teacher. Well why are they upset over that? Do they not know that they are plain _EVIL?_

But still, protesting is the best way forward, right? It's not like I meant to say it out loud.

"I-I did not say anything?" This time I'm feeling cold and dense. I don't know why though.

"Do. Not. Argue. With. Me." Gene warns in low and quiet voice. He pauses slightly between each word, sending chills down my spine.

"I didn't mean it that way..." I squeak. Oh, how I wish I could take that back...

I lean back towards the back of the stiff chair I'm stuck to.

Noll unwraps the thing that he was wiping, to reveal the knife that he had earlier. This time, it was clean and shiny, unlike his attitude. I can't help but look at the now polished wooden handle. To think of this guy polishing a knife's handle... its creepy.

I snap back to reality as the thin tip of the awl makes it through my skin again, this time deeper.

I try and hold back a scream. It digs deeper into my flesh, the pain also gets overwhelming.

I weakly look up to Noll.

He gave me a weird half-smile. "I'm still not convinced. Are you Gene?"

… To be continued…

 **3rd Narrator**

Psychopaths are really sensitive towards any type of criticism aimed towards them. They also hold themselves in high standards, and think too highly of themselves.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Heads up for Lin in the next chapter. And then Masako the next. The rest of SPR… well, you'll see…**_


End file.
